Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-75008 discloses a technique in which biometric information of an occupant of a vehicle is detected and a driving operation is assisted depending on the detected biometric information.
However, the conventional example disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-75008 does not consider the occupant's level of interest in a travel state. Accordingly, automatic driving control cannot be performed depending on the occupant's level of interest. Thus, the conventional example has a problem that automatic driving control appropriately reflecting the intention of the occupant cannot be performed.